In a cordless portable blower, a motor built in the main body thereof is driven using the power of a battery (e.g., a battery pack) to rotate a fan to thereby generate an air current, and the air current is injected through a nozzle for cleaning. An operator carries out a cleaning operation while gripping the handle portion of the blower. Generally, in order to blow off dust or the like on the ground, while holding the blower main body with the nozzle directed obliquely downward and forward, the operator swings the main body right and left to thereby blow off the dust or the like. Here, a centrifugal fan or an axial flow fan is used in the blower.